


Punishment

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles had failed to escape. Again.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Slash the Drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Slash_the_Drabble prompt #555 Runaway
> 
>  **Warnings:**  
>  ABO, Bad BDSM etiquette, implied non-con although nothing explicit, dark
> 
> Do not read if any of these things is a trigger for you.
> 
> * * *

"Now, who’s been a naughty little omega?”

Stiles turned his head, groggily registering Peter’s presence by the side of the bed. He closed his eyes, realising that he had failed to escape. Again.

He wasn’t sure what form his punishment would take but he knew it was going to be bad. Peter was possessive of his toys and didn't take kindly to disobedience. He felt something trail down his spine, coming to rest on the curve of his ass. A glance up at Peter showed the angry gleam in his red eyes, the tightness of his mouth an obvious sign of just how furious his alpha was. 

“No answer? Probably for the best.” Peter sighed as though feeling put upon. “I guess I’ll just have to show you who your dirty, grasping little omega hole belongs to. Again.” His face took on an aggrieved look. “Stiles, why do you make me do these things? Do you think I _enjoy_ punishing you? That I get some kind of sick thrill from whipping you raw or fucking you until you can’t walk?”

Stiles turned his head away, knowing that to answer would just make things worse. As if that was even possible.

* * *


End file.
